harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Outsiders
A/N This is gonna be a part of a series, as soon as I think of a name lol XD Chapter 1 Oh No, Oh No, Oh No Lillian thought dangerously as she ran across the streets of London, it was a rainy tuesday, and as usual, and on cue, she was late in meeting Connor in diagon alley He is going to bloody kill me ''Lillian thought horrified, Connor was her best friend, and he was nice. But he didn't like it when people were late. ''Which I am late Lillian added silently Fashionably late she had a red coat on her, and she continued to run Heather would proboly laugh at me Heather was Connors older sister, and a snob, she was in her third year of hogwarts. Not like it made her more superior to her younger siblings. Speaking of younger siblings. Even though Mark was a few months younger then Connor, he was still in the first year, how that happened, Lillian didn't know. He sure didn't act his age though. Lillian stopped panting, in front of a drabby pub, muggles just passed her, not even knowing what she saw. A voice said quietly "Lillian? You did know that we were supposed to meet here like... 30 minutes ago" She looked up. A tall boy with moss green eyes and brown hair was staring at her. "Sorry Connor, it was wet outside, and if I fell, I would have broke something, since I'm really accident prone" She laughed nervously, even though Connor was quiet, he could get scary. "Well I know that" Connor smiled. She looked around "Where's Mark?" Connor shrugged. A person ran into her, then clutched at her coat with a grunt. She almost got brought down with her. She looked behind her in shock "Ah?" Mark was holding onto her coat. He wasn't as tall as Connor, he was the same height as Lillian. He had golden blonde hair and sharp green eyes "Sorry about that Lillian" Connor was staring at his brother disapprovingly. She smiled at them both "It's fine" she turned to Connor "Is Heather at Diagon Alley already?" He hesitated, then nodded slowly. "Kay, now" she clapped her hands together "Should we go or not?" She glanced at Mark, who looked in deep thought. Mark tipped his head, then shrugged "Sure, whatever" "Okay!" she hesitated "Um..." "Hm?" Connor looked at her confused. "How... Do we get to Diagon alley?" She asked nervously. I didn't think this far ahead she thought nervously. Mark smiled "That's easy" he walked into the pub, with Lillian and Connor close behind. They passed witches and wizards, they were whispering quietly to each-other, even though Lillian didn't know what they were talking about. Soon they entered a back way that was behind the pub. And it was a dead end. "Nice going Mark, it's a dead end" Lillian grunted. Staring at the wall annoyed. Mark ignored her. Then looked at the wall up and down he looked at Connor "Do you have Heathers wand?" Connor got a mischievious smile on his face, then brought a long black wand out. Twirling it between his fingers. Mark nodded approvingly. Lillian laughed "You guys did not steal Heathers wand" Mark shrugged "Not like she'd be needing it right now" He took the wand from Connor then started tapping the wall while saying "Heather came here with mum, so it was hard" The wall started making a creaking noise. Mark backed up slowly. He turned to Lillian "Ta da!" Lillian peaked her head in "Woah" There were shops lined upand the biggest store was a joke shop, Weasleys wizard Wheeze's. Gringotts was at the end of an alley, It was a tall white building, that is where they needed to go first. You can't buy stuff without money right? Connor stayed silent. He looked a bit uncomfortable and confused. He nodded to them and started walking toward the white building. Lillian followed, dragging Mark. She let go when they were in front of Connor. She then began rushing toward Gringotts. "Be careful the road is-" Connor yelled after her. But it was too late, she felt herself lose her balance, and start to slip. She shut her eyes Why am I so clumsy?! she felt herself being stopped by someone behind her. She opened her eyes. She looked behind her. Connor looked deadly serious "You could have hurt something there" "I saw" she retorted. She stood up fully. She loked at Connor "Thanks anyways" Connor just nodded at her. He entered the building slowly. With Lillian following, Mark was giggling when he followed Lillian. She growled "Shut it" Mark stopped laughing, then nodded. She brought out her kry, it was pure gold, with a shiny number on the end that clearly said 175. She stared at the key, it was flawless. She looked up when Mark started nudging her toward the creature behind the desk. It had pointy ears and sharp teeth, and was short. She talked to the goblin, then it nodded to them, leading them to a cart. Mark looked horrified. Lillian sneered at him "Scared?" Mark grunted "Not bloody likely" he pushed Lillian into the cart. She caught her balance and glared at him. Connor also pushed Mark in "Really you two" he growled. Then stepped in, with Mark and Lillian glaring at him. Connor ignored them. Mark didn't say anything. But he looked away angrily. Lillian just stared straight ahead, wondering how fast the cart went. She closed her eyes when it started to move, not wanting to find out. She felt wind pushing against her, so it must have been going pretty fast. When it halted to a stop she lurched "Ah!" she didn't move, even when Mark nudged her. Lillian opened one eye "Is it over?" Mark nodded "Yeah" he was already got out of the cart, and he looked a bit shaky. "Yeah it's over" he stumbled to his and Connors vault, where Connor was waiting with disapproval. "What? I don't like rides" Lillian said flatly. She stood back as the goblin unlocked the vault. Mark had already gotton into the vault, and gotton his and Connors money. Lillian sighed "You guys stay here, my vault is down that hallway" she pointed to the stone hallway on their right. They nodded slowly, and she walked down with the goblin following her, it made her nervous. She stopped in front of her vault, the goblin opened it. It opened to mountains of galleons, sickles, and knuts. Lillian flinched uncomfortably, her parents were rich, very rich, and when they died, they left her a fortune. She lived with her cousins, Gwenneth, who was 20, and finished Hogwarts a while ago. And Matthew, who was a bit rambunctious, and one year younger then Lillian. Lillian got the money that she needed and walked back to the cart where Mark and Connor were waiting. She closed her eyes once again when she felt the cart starting to move. When it stopped. She got out hurriedly, dragging mark with her. They all got out of the building, Lillin half hiding behind Mark. Mark said a bit amused "It wasn't as bad the second time you know" Lillian narrowed her eyes "Like I said, I never liked rides" she said flatly. And looked at her list. "Shall we get our wands first?" Lillian asked impatiently. Connor shrugged. Mark nodded "Yeah, let's go" he walked away from Lillian, heading toward Ollivanders, the wand shop. Lillian glanced at Connor, then followed Mark. They stopped in front of the shop, it was dark and mysterious inside, and there was no one in there. They went in slowly. Mark asked "Hello? Anyone there?" he tapped on the counter. Lillian thought It's a bit quiet... They heard a crash in the back room, Mark and Lillian jumped beind Connor, and Connor looked confused. An old man exclaimed as he backed out of the room "Oh come on!" he raised his wand and yelled "Stupefy!" Even though his wand was no where close to being pointed at them, it somehow veered off, and was heading straight for them. Lillian was already down on the floor before he even casted the spell. Lillian grabbed Connors and Marks coats and pulled them down. The old man closed the door sharply and turned back "Oh, sorry about that." he said sadly. Lillian got up "That's fine" she brushed off her coat, while Connor and Mark glared at her with a mixture of anger and confusion. He put his wand away and looked at them both, narrowing his eyes at them "Are you all alright?" Lillian nodded "We're fine, that was a pretty powerful spell you casted" The man put his hands together "Ah, well.." he looked at Mark and Connor "You two were lucky she was there, my stupefy spells are usually powerful, can knock out a person if powerful enough" Lillian said to him "We're here for our wands, we're going to hogwarts" The man looked at them "Okay, I'm Mr.Ollivander, of course, not the one from Harry Potters time though.. That was a long time ago" Lillian heard the story many times before, more then she wanted to hear it, it wasn't a pretty story. He shook his head and went to the hall stacked with boxes next to the counter. He asked "Who's going first?" Mark said "I will" Ollivander looked at him closely, Mark looked a bit uncomfortable. "Hmm" he murmured in thought, then went back into the hall again, he came back out with one of the many boxes. He passed it to Mark "Let's try Rowan, an unusual wood, and dragon heartstring, 14 inches" Mark tipped his head at the wand, then looked at Ollivander. "Well?" Ollivander asked. Mark looked at the vase on the end of the counter. He looked at it for half a second before pointing his wand at it. What happened next made Lillian jump, the vase shattered to pieces. Mark also jumped, and put the wand down quickly. Olliavender looked confused "Don't worry, that vase is easily fixed" he said reassuringly, then went back into the hall again. He came back, pulling the wand out of the box "Dogwood, 13 inches, Dragon Hearstring" he gave it to Mark, a smile on his face. Mark looked at him confused "What's so funny?" Ollivander smiled "Dogwoods are the most entertaining to watch, it's a very playful wood" Mark shrugged "Okay" Lillian was confused What does he mean by "Most entertaining to watch?" she thought. Mark looked a bit confused too, but waved the wand anyways. It was silent for a few seconds, but Ollivander looked excited "I'd move back if I were you" he looked at Lillian. Lillian did what she was told, and out of no where a red spark flared, Mark turned to look at her. The red spark travelled around the room, showering the room with smaller red sparks. Lillian stared at the red sparks in awe. The red sparks soon disappeared. Mark was in shock. Ollivander looked at Lillian "Do you want to go next" Lillian shrugged "Sure, I guess" Ollivander was already gone into the hallway, he brought out a wand "Let's see, ah yes, how about, Aspen, 12 inches, Unicorn hair" he gave it to her. Lillian looked at it for a second before pointing and a flower pot Please don't let it break she thought hopefully. Sadly, it did. Water sprayed everywhere. She put the wand back carefully, hoping not to brak anything else. This happened again for another couple wands, and Ollivander started to look hopeful "I wonder.. I do have some in stock..." He disappeared into the shelves, a bit deeper then he went for Marks. He came back, holding a light brown wand "Acacia, 15 inches, Phoenix feather" he added "I must warn you though, this is a very tempermental wand, very unpredictable." Lillian looked around, then pointed at the vase that was broken by Matt. She waved it a bit, and what happened next shocked her more then the red sparks. The vase repaired itself, Lillian tipped her head "I didn't even say the spell though..." "For the first time, you don't need to" Ollivander said. Mark coughed. Ollivander looked at Connor "You next?" Connor didn't say anything. He just looked down at the floor. Ollivannder looked at him confused "Okay, I'll be right back" he disappeared into the hall made of boxes. Lillian looked at Connor confused, he wasn't this quiet... Well, he could be if he was upset about something, but what could be bothering Connor? Ollivander came back, he passed a wand to Connor "Fir, Phoenix feather, 13 inches" he said. Then waited. Connor looked at Lillian, then looked at Mark. Connor pointed his wand at the messed up pile of books beside the desk. They stacked themselves. Ollivander clapped his hands together "Excellent" Lillian paid for her wand, and then left in a hurry. She looked at her list again, and decided to get her books first. She started toward Flourish and Blotts, but was stopped by Mark "Are you trying to ditch us or something?" She shook her head "I just want to hurry" Mark stepped out of her way, then asked "Are you getting the books?" "Yes" she said flatly. "Well, are you going to go or not?" then shrugged, leading her to Flourish and Blotts. Lillian asked "Where's Connor?" Mark froze then looked behind him "He was right behind me.. Oh, well, whatever" he opened the door to the store. The wizard at the counter looked up when they walked in "Hogwarts?" They looked at each-other, then nodded at the wizard. He nodded. He seemed to disappear into the room behind him. And appeared moments later with two stacks of books on either side of him. They paid for it, and left the shop. Lillian asked "You said Connor was right behind you?" "Yes" "Well where is he now?" Lillian asked. "How should I know?" Mark said irritably. "He's your brother" Lillian pointed out. "I know that" Mark said flatly. "Well maybe we should go find him" Lillian grunted. "Yeah, I guess we should" Mark sighed. Chapter 2 Two days later Lillian twirled her wand in her hand, staring absent mindedly at it. She heard Gwenneth call her "Lillian! Dinner!" Lillian stood up "Coming.." she sighed. She walked down the stairs, almost running into Matthew, who was at the bottom of the staircase chasing a red spark. She said "It's just a spark, what's so interesting about it?" Matthew stopped, looking at her "Gwenneth produced it to keep me occupied" and continued chasing the spark. "Smart" Lillian murmured, continued towards the living room. Gwenneth was cooking, she seemed conflicted "Lillian, have you talked to Mrs. O'Hara at all?" "After the accident? I don't want too" Lillian said horrified, remembering when she and her two friends went to Diagon alley and one of her friends got.. Well. I'm not sure what to call the accident, an accident, or purpose, Connor could have gotton killed if Mark hadn't turned that corner. Lillian closed her eyes. "Lillian?" "I said no, I don't want to remember it either" Gwenneth sighed "I don't why that happened, I thought the Death eaters were all gone when he fell..." she said to herself, but Lillian tipped her head in confusion. Gwenneth froze when she remembered that Lillian was right there "Oh! Don't listen to my rambling! Nothing important! Nope!" Lillian raised her eye brow "Okay..." She sighed, then went to the living room, her owl, Olive, a big eagle owl, was sitting on her perch. Looking around the room coldly. She rummuged around, trying to find a piece of paper. She got her eagle quill out when he found a piece of paper, and put it on the table. She tipped her head then started. Okay, Mark Remember whaat happened at Diagon alley? I just heard Gwenneth talking about Death eaters.. I'm not sure what those are, weren't they his followers? Anyways, I have a bad feeling, what if what happened at Diagon alley was only the start of something bigger? This may just be me, anyways, see you at Kings cross Lillian She looked at the letter then gave it to Olive, who hooted, and flew off. She sat down with a huff, Matt had walked in with the red spark, his eyes glittering "I caught it" "Good for you" she sighed. Gwenneth came into the living room, and asked Lillian "Can you go to the shop? I forgot to get milk" she handed LIllian muggle money, and went back to the kitchen, but added "Take Matt with you" Lillian nodded and stood up "Come on Matt" Matt followed her out. She walked down the street, hands in her pockets, with Matt following closly behind, his eyes scared, and clouded. She looked at him while walking "You alright?" "F-Fine" He murmured queitly, the cloud in his eyes was gone, and he seemed to stare straight ahead. "Hm" Lillian grunted, then stopped in front of the store. She was about to open the door but there was a large bang. She whipped around, but there was nothing, no source of the explosion. She tipped her head, then walked into the store. She went to the milk, and grabbed some, going to the counter, giving the muggle some money. When she was down the street from her house, she smelled fire. She looked at Matt "Smell that?" "Yes" Matt grunted. Lillian sighed, and continued walking Proboly a muggle having a campfire she continued walking, but Olive flew toward her. She stopped, Olive handed the letter to her. And she read it in silence. Hey I know, it seems that way, mums worried about everything to, and it worrys me when she murmurs about the past. Maybe your feelings right, I don't know, maybe it isn't safe anywhere, with the com-back of the death eaters and all Oh well, ask Gwenneth if you can come to our house and we can go to Kings cross together. Matt. Lillian put it in her pocket, she continued walking but stopped when the smell of fire got stronger. She gulped "That's a bit strong for a camp fire" Matt coughed "A bit?" Lillian started to hurry but she froze at what she saw. Their house was on fire, but that's not all, the side was blown out, like something had hit it with force, their were sirens in the distance, Lillian looked at Matt, who was unusually pale. Lillian wondered what to do, she thought of messaging Mrs.O'hara, but there was no paper with her. She ran into the house, leaving Matt alone to stare. "Gwenneth!" she yelled, the sirens were getting closer, and she needed to find her cousin. She searched the whole house, the fire was not huge, only some small fires here and there. She decided to grab her trunk, surprisingly, it was untouched, and all her books were inside it. Tucked away safely. Her wand was in her pocket, also safe. But Gwenneth was no where to be found. She decided to give up, and go back to Matt, bringing her trunk with her. She had a piece of paper in her hands and gave it to Matt "Write to Mrs.O'Hara" Lillian gave him her eagle quill and said "I couldn't find Gwenneth anywhere". When Matt was done, he gave it to Olive, who flew off. He looked at her and asked "What are we going to do?" Lillian sighed "Wait I guess, not much we can do" They waited and waited. Soon, there was a loud pop, and Mrs.O'Hara was standing in front of them. Luckily, there were no muggles around... That, or there was a lot of smoke. Mrs.O'Hara seemed to know more then Lillian and Matt did, because she said quickly "We need to get you two out of here" She led them to a back alley, and brought out a small ball. It was white. She threw it to Matt, who caught it confused "That's a portkey" she said flatly. Lillian automatically grabbed onto the white ball. Mrs.O'Hara did the same thing. Lillian flinched when there was a sudden jerk, but it was too fast to close her eyes, and soon they were standing in front of her house. Lillian sighed and looked at Matt, who was looking around. Mrs.O'Hara looked around then said "Mark should be in the backyard, Connor is still sick" Lillian nodded. She led Matt toward the back yard. Where they saw Mark reading a book. Lillian walked up to him "What are you reading?" Mark mumbled "Nothing really..." he closed the book, and looked at Lillian "I heard what happened..." he said quietly. "Yeah, don't really want to say anything though.." Lillian said sadly, then asked "Is Connor okay?" "He's fine, a bit sick though.. Excited for hogwarts?" Mark asked. "Yeah" "Hmm, good" Mark said in a sigh. Lillian was really excited for Hogwarts, she really was, but, she was a bit scared. After all, who would attack Gwenneth? Or were they after Gwenneth? Lillian had a strange feeling, whoever attacked Gwenneth, was after something else.. Or someone else. ~*~*~*~*~ Lillian was aboard the train, sitting by Matt, listening to teachers arguing outside. "Oh whatever Professer Snow, I like calling you by that name.. Sounds weird" "Stop sounding like a teenager" "How am I sounding like a teenager?" "Whatever?" Lillian looked out, two young professers were glaring at each-other. One was a woman, she had long blonde hair and flaring blue eyes. The other teacher, had short blonde hair and blue eyes, and was male, but almost looked exactly alike to the other one. Lillian watched as they walked down the hall angrily, and she closed the door, Matt and Connor were in deep conversation. Lillian sighed, watching outside, the land was green and going by fast. Soon, it got dark. And the train started to come to a halt. They stepped out of the train, and there was a teacher holding a lamp, who looked tired. "First years over here..." he said . Everyone heard him, even though his voice was quiet. Lillian walked up to him, he had brown hair and tired green eyes. Mark bumped into her. Lillian looked at him "Hey" she grunted. The teacher shook his head as the rest of the first years gathered around. He led them away from the train, to a large lake. There were severel boats. Lillian tipped her head. Mark nudged her "Are you going to go or not?" Lillian looked at him "I'm going, I'm going" she stepped into a boat. With Mark and Connor right behind her. Mark grunted "Don't fall in" She grunted "I'm going to if you keep pushing me" The teacher looked up "There's a squid in the lake" he grunted dangerously. Lillian and Mark gasped and they both scrambled into the boat. Watching the water with fearful eyes. Connor looked confused. The teacher got into his boat with two students whispering excitedly. When all the first years were in the boats, they started to move. Soon, they were near the castle. It had towers that seemed to touch the sky. They scrambled out of the boats. Lillian and Matt quickly got out, not wanting to fall into the lake. Connor followed after them slowly, shaking his head. The teacher got out and led the first years to the oak doors. He bowed to a teacher standing by the door, and the teacher opened the door with a nod. They stopped inside, a old lady was waiting for them. She said "I am the Headmistress professer Flake" she nodded to the teacher who stepped out of the way, and professer Flake led them to the huge hall. Mark poked Lillian "Hey! Look at the ceiling!" he was pointing upwards. Lillian looked up to see the night sky. Professer Flake headed towards the table. Leaving the first years in front of a stool and a hat. Lillian knew what the hat was, the sorting hat, it sang a song before sorting. Lillian waited for it to start singing but it never spoke. "Huh, I guess it ran out of ideas" Mark said quietly. Some of the younger teachers seemed surprised. A teacher holding a list walked up and opened the list, her eyes looking over it. ~*~*~*~ After most of the list had gone by, Lillian was starting to get a bit nervous. Connor and Mark were already sorted into Gryffindor, what if she was sorted into a different house? The teacher looked up and called "Lillian White" She slowly walked up to the hat. The teacher looked strict and moody. She put the hat on Lillians head. "A White eh?" the hat said "Haven't had a White in a while" Lillian stayed silent. "Well, your quietness seems to hide your qualites.." the hat went silent and yelled "Gryffindor!" She sighed in relief, getting off the stool, putting the hat down and walking to herr friends. Professer Flake stood up "A few start of term notices, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and secondly, the deep dungeons are off limits till furthur notice" she said. Food suddenly appeared on the plates, the kids gasped and started eating, but Lillian hesitated. Mark asked "Something wrong?" Before grabbing some food. "No, just thinking" Lillian said quietly. She grabbed some food and started eating slowly. Soon though, the plates were cleaned off, and Professer Flake said "Have a good night, prefects, show the first years to the dormitiorys" As they followed a prefect up the winding staircase, Mark commented "There's alot of staircases" "Thanks Mark, I didn't know" Lillian grunted sarcastically. Also looking up with tired and annoyed eyes. The prefect grunted "Gryffindors this way" he led them up several staircases, and they stopped in front of a potriat of a fat lady. "Password?" She asked. "Pig snout" The prefect grunted, and let the first years go first. As they clampered through the portrait hole, the potrait shut behind the prefecct. And he said "Girls, to your right, boys to your left" She looked at Mark, who shrugged, and they walked up the staircase, they seperated. When Lillian walked into the girls dormitory, some girls were already in there, getting their trunks open. She spotted her trunk by a bed, along with, her owls cage, her owl was a Screech named Talon. Talon was male, because Lilian thought naming a female owl Talon was proboly not the best idea. She got into her pajamas and went to bed, excited to learn the next day. At breakfast the next morning Mark was growling at his time-table "Ugh, we have potions with the Slytherins first" "Not on good terms with the Slytherins are you?" Connor muttered. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions